Carnet
by Leptitloir
Summary: [Akurokuday 2018] Il est banal, ce carnet. A peine quatre lettres sur la couverture pour le démarquer. "Ses mains plantées dans l'herbe tâtonnaient la terre ..." [UA]


Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

Joyeux akuroku day !

Après avoir percuté moins d'une semaine avant qu'on était bientôt le 13/08, je me suis lancé là-dedans. Au début j'ai hésité, je voulais pas faire un truc forcé qui sonne faux, puis en fouillant dans mes brouillons j'ai retrouvé des poèmes que j'avais fait avec ces deux-là, et je me suis dit que ça valait le coup de les poster. Et puis c'était l'occasion de faire de l'Akuroku, ce que je ne poste jamais alors que j'aime énormément ce ship. Donc voilà, j'ai bricolé un contexte et j'ai écrit quelques poèmes en plus spécialement pour l'occasion.

Je n'ai pas d'autres prétention que celle de m'être amusé à faire cet Os (je dis OS, mais c'est pas impossible que ça devienne un recueille si j'ai de nouvelles idées un jour) et j'espère que sa lecture vous distraira agréablement !

Et comme d'hab, merci à Syln pour la correction !

* * *

Au premier coup d'œil, la chambre a l'air banale. Elle l'est, très certainement, comme le sont toutes les chambres précieusement uniques aux yeux de leur propriétaire. On y trouve un lit, une fenêtre, des rideaux à moitié tirés, un bureau collé contre une bibliothèque, elle-même collée contre une armoire en tissu. Le sol est recouvert de moquette. Elle est orange et c'est un vrai nid à poussière. Un nid à vêtements, aussi, si on compte tous ceux qui jonchent le sol. Le caleçon sale de la veille et celui de l'avant-veille, un sweat tombé de sa chaise, un pantalon enlevé précipitamment avant de rejoindre la fraicheur d'un matelas tendre. Il y a des chaussettes, aussi, neuves et usées, qui ont roulé entre les quatre pieds du lit. Du déjà-vu. Oh, bien sûr, on peut trouver quelques posters placardés contre les murs, un ou deux cadres, une punaise oubliée, des restes de pâte à fixe éparpillés çà et là, le papier peint qui se décolle par endroit et qu'on a vainement tenté de rajuster avec la colle trouvée dans le rayon des fournitures scolaires. Ces petits détails qui font la spécificité de cette pièce, et sa conformité. Toutes les chambres ont leur lot de décorations, elles portent ces petites marques personnelles que leurs habitants disséminent patiemment. Mais ce sont des détails comme les autres.

Même ce petit carnet noir, posé sur le coin de la table, il ressemble aux cahiers que des milliers d'apprentis écrivains ont noircis pour mieux les perdre dans un coin.

Lui, pour le coup, il est vraiment courant. Pas de belle reliure à caresser distraitement du bout des doigts, pas d'éléments en relief pour chatouiller la pulpe, pas de couverture illuminée de vagues colorées, pas de langue en tissu carmin qui pend le long de la dernière feuille marquée, pas de tranche sombre ou dorée qui scintille depuis le bureau. Juste le jaune du papier bon marché et le noir charbonneux des couvertures recouvertes de tissu, couverture fendue d'un élastique tout aussi noir. Et ces quatre petites lettres tracées au feutre blanc, d'une écriture brève et précise.

A –X –E –L

En ouvrant le carnet, sur l'envers de la couverture, on peut trouver inscrit le numéro de téléphone du propriétaire. Son portable, puisque c'est un 07. Et en tournant les yeux, toujours de cette même écriture fine et serrée – tant belle qu'indéchiffrable – on découvre un nouveau mot.

R – O – X – A – S

Un ami ? Un amant ? Allez savoir. C'est le thème du carnet, à n'en pas douter. Peut-être que c'est le premier. Peut-être qu'il en existe d'autres, d'autres livrets noirs qu'on a enfermés dans un tiroir, oubliés sur une armoire. D'autres feuilles couvertes d'encre, d'autres pages abandonnés avant même d'avoir frissonné au contact de la plume. Peu importe, au fond. Les souvenirs consignés entre ces lignes sont uniques.

 _Larcin_

 _J'ai perdu sur ta bouche, juste au coin de tes lèvres  
_ _Quelques restes d'amour que tu m'as dérobé  
_ _Habile de ta patience, par un travail d'orfèvre  
_ _Tu t'es glissé chez moi pour y venir voler_

 _Ce que je te cachais, à l'abri sous mes côtes  
_ _Tout d'affection gorgé, le cœur de ton hôte._

Des vers. Qui les aura lus, ces quelques mots abandonnés là ?

 _Il a toutes les étoiles du monde, et le feu qui brûle entre ses reins quand je l'étreins. Le feu du soleil, sûrement, puisque l'éther est venu peindre ses yeux.  
_ _Il a du blé dans les cheveux, des épis que l'été a brûlés pour n'en laisser que l'or et l'allure égarée. Et même le vent se plie à leur volonté.  
_ _Il a du sucre sur la peau et jusque dans le cœur. Des effluves qui meurent sur ses lèvres quand je viens l'embrasser, et qui me ramènent au temps du crépuscule ambré.  
_ _Il a toutes les couleurs du printemps sur les joues quand je joue de ses sens, et des yeux profonds qui soupirent pour ses lèvres. Et c'est comme un appel à plus.  
_ _Il a le cœur qui ronronne quand il le love entre mes bras, quand ma voix l'enveloppe. Et le corps chaud qui s'offre au feu, qui se consume comme le bois sous l'incendie.  
_ _Il a le feu qui danse entre les doigts, le mien, il l'a volé. Et il a pris mon cœur, au passage._

Des ratures entre les mots. Entre les lignes. Des phrases entières supprimées d'un trait, que la version proprement recopiée raye de l'histoire.

 _Portrait_

 _Ses mains plantées dans l'herbe tâtonnaient la terre  
_ _S'appropriant le sol dans un geste félin  
_ _Pour y venir quérir la fraicheur de l'hiver  
_ _Que le printemps chassait à l'approche de Juin_

 _Comme le froment doré sous le soleil brulant  
_ _Ses épis impérieux s'élevaient contre les cieux  
_ _Ni le tendre zéphyr, ni le mistral hurlant  
_ _N'ont un jour vu faiblir cette offense faite aux Dieux_

 _Sous le taillis solaire, nichés sur son visage  
_ _Deux perles d'innocences aux iris marins  
_ _Roulaient hasardeusement le long du paysage  
_ _Reflétant les humeurs du garçon chérubin_

 _Tout juste hors de l'enfance, ce délicieux minois  
_ _Se juchait sur un corps aux allures éphébiques  
_ _Un torse aux angles doux sous un cou délicat  
_ _Plongeant entre les hanches vers deux lignes obliques_

 _Les jambes qu'il gardait, sous le tissu, cachées  
_ _Se prélassaient au sol dans un repos serein  
_ _Au bout de ses chevilles jouaient deux petits pieds  
_ _Qui, imitant ses mains, fourrageaient sous les brins_

De petits R dessinés distraitement dans la marge, le coin d'une feuille. On pourrait presque voir le sourire de leur auteur s'étirer au moment où la pointe du stylo quitte le papier.

 _Le bonheur simple quand ta main cherche la mienne, à l'abri sous les draps  
_ _Quand tes yeux, où tremble l'océan céruléen, dévoilent leurs trésors d'émotions  
_ _Quand tes lèvres tâtonnent et découvrent sur ma bouche l'absolue dévotion des premières amours_

Des fragments de poésie parfois incomplets. Des idées.

 _Goût_

 _Ma langue qui glisse  
_ _S'immisce  
_ _Sur ta peau salée  
_ _Que je mords  
_ _Implore  
_ _Dévore  
_ _Pour en savourer  
_ _Les trésors  
_ _Venir y voler  
_ _Les perles qui roulent  
_ _Coulent  
_ _Ecume de la houle  
_ _Qui agite nos nuits  
_ _Le sucre béni  
_ _Endormi  
_ _Sur tes lèvres où j'ai pris  
_ _Les cris  
_ _Délicieuse symphonie  
_ _S'éveillant sur ta bouche_

 _Vue_

 _[…]_

Une page arrachée. Un essaie raté, sûrement.

 _Touché_

 _Mes mains qui courent  
_ _Parcourent  
_ _Le velours  
_ _De ta peau  
_ _Dégringolent le long du dos  
_ _Pour emprunter le chemin  
_ _Du bassin  
_ _Jusqu'aux reins  
_ _Que je fais miens_

 _Effleurer ton visage  
_ _Mirage  
_ _Trop sage  
_ _De tes émotions  
_ _Retracer le sillon  
_ _Des larmes passées  
_ _Pour trouver  
_ _Le sommet  
_ _Du sourire naissant_

La couleur de l'encre a changé. L'auteur a du oublier son stylo, à moins qu'il n'en ait pris un autre.

 _Je demande le silence aux fourrées qui buissonnent  
_ _Au souffle qui s'agite et fait des branches frêles  
_ _Déposant sur ton lit les fleurs de l'automne  
_ _Je m'arrête et m'assieds à l'ombre de ta stèle_

Le carnet s'arrête brusquement.

* * *

Voilà. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez quoi que ce soit à dire, et à une prochaine fois sur le fandom !


End file.
